Holy Revival
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: Ryuho makes a come back from the labor camp that was transformed into a small town. Hold has found him and told him his memories are gone and they can help them come back. But he can't just leave Konami and he promised her he would find Kazuma...


**Holy Revival**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Wow. I am so dead tired right now. You wanna know how tired? So tired I am not even putting in any of my co-introducers in Shawlynn, Sugar-Jak, Spring-Bomb, Semi-somethin', Dark-Ego, or Kage'em. And I'm telling you, when I do that you KNOW I'm tired, 'cause that rarely happens. I should go to sleep right now, seeing as how it's 9:33 PM. But there is no way I'm missing episode sixteen of SCRYED! Which reminds me, this story takes place before episode sixteen and how I would have wrote it beyond that point. Episode 15, the most recent episode I've seen, is the episode where Ryuho is still in that small time village type place with Konami then Holy/Hold, whatever they're called, comes in search of Ryuho then the village people freak out, yada yada, they ask Ryuho to get rid of them and then Sherise has to come barging out of the car/tank type thingy and start talking to him telling him that he belongs to Holy and his name is Ryuho. The kinda thing that happens at the beginning of episode 16. Oops, I think if you've never seen that episode then that was just some spoiling technique there. I'm good at that so I've been told. Okay, anyway, enjoy then REVIEW PLEASE! Maybe even check out my bio! (Gasp!) It's long but yet doesn't contain anything that would make a stalkers type person know stuff about me. Ha ha! Stalkers suck! Sorry, now, let's move along...

**Chapter One**

**Reliable Help**

Sherise hung onto Ryuho's arm as they walked back to the village, the nameless one, that was once used as a labor camp, where he was a captive for a while, meeting and saving Konami for the first time since his deadly battle with Kazuma, at the Lost Grounds. He noticed a large circle of town's people gathering at the bottom of the hill that he was walking towards, they were a distance off, but he could either sense or see the town's people's expressions, because he felt negative feelings coming toward him. Probably because a full suited Holy member was clinging to his arm for an unknown reason, to them anyway.

There were some men standing on the small cluster of houses below, but they were standing looking on the couple coming, not working on the homes for the small town's women and children. The people standing below, at ground level, who were just the simpler folk who were amazed at the sight before them; their hero, a nameless one, considering he forgot his name, and a full suited Holy member, clinging to his arm, were approaching.

Konami, on the other hand, was doing a normal women's job and preparing dinner for the dining house, where all the people of the village were meant to gather and eat, like a family of greater proportion but small enough were they could all know each other by first name. There were four other women excluding herself that were helping, which included the appointed Pure Mother of the town, Mrs. Yoshi, master of the banana bread and corn bean stew.

Konami heard a loud voice from outside the house she was in and she decided to take a look, taking a break from chopping up carrots. Opening the door slowly, she and three other young girls peeked through the crack in the door, followed soon after by Mrs. Yoshi. The longhaired little girl burst out the door when she saw Ryuho walking toward the village.

"What? Why is he with a member of holy?" she asked Mrs. Yoshi even though she knew the Pure Mother didn't know.

"I don't know Konami," she answered calmly but apparently shocked. "Univer, Tara, Icy, Konami, stay inside until I wave that it's okay to come out." She closed the door and the girls scrambled up onto the counters to get a look out the big kitchen window.

"Mothers, get you and your children indoors," demanded the Pure Mother. "We will find out what's up with the blue haired boy and wave if it's safe to come out."

The woman did as they were told. Many picked up their young ones and scattered into houses, which the sum of them hid inside the kitchen house. Yoshi told the men to gather what guns they had in case, but were not allowed to shot or aim unless Ryuho or the girl hanging on him made a move that was not permitted. The men gathered the weapons not moving their eyes away from the couple impending quickly and struggled to reload in time before the last crunch of gravel came from underneath Ryuho's boot.

"You are not to move," said Yoshi when Ryuho went to say something. "You may explain yourself but no help from the woman. She must remain quiet. Now speak."

Ryuho let a gust of wind pass through his hair before he found the words to say. "Pure Mother, gentlemen, and everyone else, I have been told that I have lost my memory of who I once was. This girl here, Sherise, told me that my name is Ryuho and I am a member of Holy."

"Then why did you come back?" asked Yoshi, shocking Ryuho.

"I had to explain. I don't want to leave, but, if it is true and I am a member of Holy, they said they can bring back my memory and I could remember everything."

"But, you'll probably forget us and Konami, that little girl that cares about you, you would forget. Then under the organization's control you could easily destroy this town without a single thought, 'cause you forgot.'"

"No! If I can help it Pure Mother, I will not forget. I will make sure this village is put on a sacred ballot and never be touched by Holy. If Holy was to ever come here again it will probably be to help you fend off some invader," Ryuho said hurriedly.

Yoshi crossed her arms and closed her eyes, humming and taking in what Ryuho said. "I wish I could trust you Ryuho. I never found any truth to what holy offered or said to me or anyone else," Yoshi said opening her eyes afterward. "But, if you promise to hold to your word, you may gather your belongings and leave... quickly."

"May I say goodbye to Konami?" he asked with a sad tone.

"Yes... yes you may Ryuho."

Ryuho started walking and Sherise was close to following before Yoshi's loud voice stopped her.

"You stay put woman, or these men have no trouble using there weapons," she demanded violently.

"Pure Mother..." started Ryuho.

"Don't say a word. Go get your things and say goodbye." Mrs. Yoshi's glare was hard and cold and Ryuho gave a glance to Sherise and entered the kitchen house.

"My friend!" shouted Konami jumping off the counter and giving him a tight hug. "I can't go with them! You mustn't go!"

"I have to Konami and my name is Ryuho now. I'm sorry." he said sadly. "I want you to come with me."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Come with me Konami and we can find this Kazakoon you're always talking about." His eyes were a brighter blue as they swelled with tears.

"Leave forever? Without Mrs. Yoshi and all my new friends?" she asked but really to herself. "And find Kazakoon..." She paused and stared into Ryuho's eyes deeply. "I want to go with you Ryuho."

Icy, Tara, and Unifer gasped behind her.

"I need to find Kazakoon," she said strongly.

"Fine then. I will go grab what I have and you can go out there and go to the blue haired girl out there. Her name is Sherise. She's very nice. Now go. I'll be out soon."

Konami nodded and rushed out the door. Ryuho shot a glance and the three other little girls, that were all huddled together, and smiled. "Don't worry. All is gonna be okay." He continued away into his bedroom.

Outside Konami got stares from everyone and a astonished look from the Pure Mother.

"Konami, I told you to stay put. It's not safe out her yet," she said to the little girl.

"Mrs. Yoshi, I leaving with Ryuho!" she said strongly. Everyone gasped but she continued. "Ryuho said he would help me find my friend Kazakoon... I need to find Kazakoon!"

"Konami, you can't. He and this woman are members of Holy. I don't want you subjected to their ways!"

Konami looked over to Sherise, who was standing dead still. "You must be Sherise," Konami said with a thoughtful look.

Sherise nodded and relaxed as Ryuho came out with a small pack bag. "Something wrong Konami?"

"No, just Mrs. Yoshi doesn't want me to go with you," she said.

"Mrs. Yoshi, I know you don't trust holy or me or Sherise, but, Konami lost someone very important to her and for helping me feel welcome here, I have to return the favor. I'm taking her with me," he said putting his hand on Konami's shoulder. "Come one Konami."

"Men!" shouted Mrs. Yoshi and the men raised their guns. "Don't move Ryuho."

"Pure mother please. I must do this for Konami's sake. I don't care if they kill me because I'm helping her, I will find her Kazakoon."

Her eyes went soft and she signaled the men to lower their guns. "Go Konami. Ryuho take good care of her. I want a letter sometime okay Konami."

Konami smiled and nodded then ran and gave Yoshi one last hug. "Thank you Pure Mother."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, let's go," said Sherise excitedly. She gave a long, one tone, whistle and the tank roared over the hill and to the future passengers. "All aboard!"


End file.
